


Christmas Chaos

by CaseyJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyJane/pseuds/CaseyJane





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was back again and what was usually Solis' favourite time of year had been ruined. Eric had phoned Ryan 2 weeks before their annual trip to their parents' cabin informing him he was bringing his girlfriend. A week stuck in a house with the guy she loved and the person he betrayed her for didn't seem all too great.

Solis dressed in her favourite baby blue plaid skirt and white cropped cardigan crammed into the back of her twin sister Luna's care between her siblings Vega and Orion. Leo sat up front with luna acting as the journey's DJ ,mostly playing his own music. Vega had their camera out filming for their YouTube,filling the audience in with the plans they had for the week. Solis tried her best to interact but who was she kidding, this week was going to be awful.

Thick snow coated the ground outside of the cabin,it looked beautiful,familiar, comforting. Luna parked getting out and her sibling followed heading to the boot.The washingtons were already unloading the mini-van they had brought. Solis looked over and saw Eric,arm slung around his girlfriend. She cringed before turning to pull her bag from the car. "Let me get that for you " phillip said reaching around her to grab the baby pink suitcase. Phillip had always had a crush on Solis,he didn't bother to hide it,she found it flattering sure even if he was four years younger. "Thanks lip,"she smiled taking the case off of him once he had retrieved. She watched him go into the house with the rest of her siblings as she closed the boot of the car.  
"Arent you a bit cold?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She spun round to see Eric but not his girlfriend.  
"So where has she gone?" She asked clearly not happy to see him.  
"Mary is giving her the tour.so you going to answer my question?" His eyes raked up and down,solis crossed her arms over her chest as somewhat of a barrier.  
"Why would you care ?"she turned on her heels bag in her hand heading for the door. Eric's eyes followed her before he too headed inside.  
"Sol,you are sharing with luna ," Eugene said as she entered the house,"top twin bedroom."

It was Monday, the first full day,as usual solis woke up at 5am and headed downstairs for food.No ones was ever really up this early so she stayed in her baby pink satin bralette and shorts. "Good morning." She jumped not expecting Eric to be up or to be sat on the sofa in his grey sweats and his dark curly hair messy from sleep. Instinctively she covered up. "Come on love,its not like theres nothing I've seen before," he smirked.  
"Eat shit and die,"she said before heading to the kitchen. She could hear him following her.  
"That's not very nice,"he mocked offence at her response. They reached the kitchen and solis started rummaging in the cupboards for food.  
"I think you'll find I'm not very nice," she stated as she continued her search.  
"Not from where I'm standing."his eyes scanned her as she was bent over looking for cereal.  
"You're a disgusting pervert." She shot up holding a box of cereal.  
"I thought that's what you loved about me?"  
"Eric ,I dont love anything about you but there are however, a million and one things I loath about you." She filled her bowl before heading into the living room to eat. 

She came back into the kitchen 20 minutes later with an empty bowl and less patience than she had earlier seeing Eric sat in his godly form at the kitchen island scrolling through his phone. She tried to move quietly so he wouldn't notice her but to no avail.  
"You know I thought you'd be a lot happier to see me." He said looking up at her.  
"Really,you thought I'd be happy to see the guy that says he loves me to find out he has a girlfriend and the same guy brings said girlfriend on a trip?" She folded her arms and leant against the work top.  
"Well you're usually happy to see me, you're definitely usually happy to see more of me." He smirked again.  
"I cant be bothered with this I'm going to get dressed." She stormed out of the kitchen and to her room.

"Thought you said you were getting dressed ?" Eric questioned as Solis came down in a small two piece butterfly set. She looked at him seeing his arm slung around his girlfriend. Her brother brother orion was already downstairs sat cuddled up with ryan ,phillip sat next to them on the sofa as they just observed the exchange.  
"What are you,my dad?"she quirked before plopping herself next to phillip. 

It was the second day and Vega,Mary and Eugene where busy setting up for their christmas party. Ryan,orion and Luna had gone out for supplies and Aurora,vega and jasmin had insisted on taking Eric's girlfriend out for a hike. Solis was in her room getting ready shed put on her white satin dress Eric had bought her for her 20th birthday and curled her hair into loose waves. Shed done her makeup pretty natural apart from a bold red lip. She felt confident to say the least and thinking about the last time she had worn the dress she knew Eric would squirm when he saw her. 

Eventually everyone was back and dressed nicely. Slightly drunk they were all having fun. Solis and Phillip were dancing to cheesy 2000s songs,phillip was thoroughly enjoying himself having the girl hed liked since he was a kid dancing this close with him. Eric had eventually come downstairs and was holding firmly onto his girlfriends hand,he looked across the room to see solis ,looking beautiful, his heart sunk seeing her looking so happy not because of him but because of his little brother. The couple took a seat on the couch as the dancing continued. A few drinks later, Dontcha by the pussy cat dolls came on and a high shriek was heard from Ryan who just yelled "solis this is our song!" He announced "slut off let's do it !" He demanded starting to dance seductively infront of Orion. Solis giggled as she watched her best friend perform a lap dance on her brother,it was slightly uncomfortable but still hilarious. Solis' eyes flicked to Eric for a moment,he was sat there expectantly but she just ignored him moving towards Jasmine to who she started to perform wildly for. Jasmine was laughing hysterically as Solis pretended to seduce her swaying her hips to the music,she'd occasionally look over at Eric. He looked uncomfortable to say the least as he watched her dance erotically for his sister. The song stopped after what felt like an eternity to Eric. There was a mixture of cheers and whistles, jasmine pretended to fan herself and ryan sat next to his boyfriend who was placing a pillow over her crotch. The night continued on with everyone getting progressively more drunk . Everyone started filing off to bed until Solis was left downstairs to clean up . Eric watched her as she sang to herself whilst wiping down surfaces, a small smile tugged at his lips as he observed her. She turned to head to the bin when she jumped ,startled by his unexpected presence shed dropped the pile of rubbish she had collected. He rushed over to her to help pick it up.  
"Its fine I have it,"she shooed him collecting it herself before putting it in the bin.  
"You're a tease,do you know that?"he asked following her to sit down.  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" She pretended to be innocent but both were fully aware she was peacocking.  
"Wearing that dress,being a whore,flirting with my brother right in front of me,come on love ,you know what you're doing."he said scooting closer.  
"Why should you care?you have your girlfriend."  
"She isn't you though Sol," he said in a hushed tone.  
"And phillip isnt you Eric."she got up and stormed of leaving him alone.

She knew her plan was working it was only the second day and he was already breaking. It was Tuesday morning and yet again shed gone down in her more than revealing pyjamas to see Eric there waiting for her. She ignored him as he watched her and tried to get her attention but to no avail. She did a slight show before retreating to her room leaving him highly flustered. 

It was Wednesday and Leo had suggested going to a night club. It was around 11 o'clock and everyone,besides eric was drunk. Someone who was particularly drunk was Solis. He watched as her an Phillip danced way too close and provocatively for his liking. He watched as Phillips hands roamed to places they should not have and as this continued he saw Solis stumbling and resting on Phillip for support whilst his hands were still roaming. Eric had had enough. "Solis is really drunk I'm taking her back," he said to his girlfriend before grabbing Solis' wrist and dragging her to the car. She screamed a series of slurred profanities as he fastened her into the car before driving back to the lodge. The journey was silent and when they arrived Solis refused to move so with that Eric threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room before dumping her on the floor. She had definitely sobered up and was looking at Eric with such hatred.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Solis ? You're acting like a fucking child!" He yelled at her. " I bring my girlfriend to meet my family and I have you flirting with my brother, basically wearing underwear and parading yourself around trying to get attention from me ."  
" I dont know what you're talking about," she faked innocence.  
" Yes you do,you're acting like a whore just to wait till I snap. Well I've snapped but not in the way you wanted. I have a girlfriend Solis!"  
"Well that girlfriend hasn't stopped you flirting with me or watching my like a hawk now has it ?"  
"You're acting like a spoilt little brat!"he yelled back.  
"And so fucking what bitch boy?"  
"Look at yourself ,look what you're wearing,its glorified underwear!"  
"You cant police what I wear,like you said you have a girlfriend and it's not me so dont act like you can boss me about." She turned away from him trying to ignore him. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around moving her to be pinned between him and the wall. A slight tingle of excitement started to take over her.  
"I can police you around if you're doing it for my benefit, you're just trying to wind me up and get attention. "  
"And you're not Eric?" He went silent knowing she was right.  
" you frustrate me,do you know that? You drive me insane. I try and settle down and then here you are tempting me again. You know how I feel about you Solis. "  
"Then fucking prove it !" She yelled back at him.

Eric woke up with solis pressed against him,she was looking at him with such fondness in her eyes."hey sunshine." He flashed a sleepy smile looking at her." I'm sorry for betraying you." He stroked her head as she snuggled further into his chest.  
"I'm sorry for teasing you and trying to wind you up." Her voice muffled.  
"Dont be,it was entertaining and you wouldn't be in my arms where you belong if not." A sudden realization hit him. "Shit what time is it ?" He scrambled to look for his phone to check the time.  
"They'll be here in half an hour I got a text from Luna so you best get dressed and head to your room. " she looked upset but tried her best not to show it.  
"I really wish I didn't have to."  
"Its okay,really. We have our separate commitments." Eric dressed himself and ensured solis was comfortable before smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead before her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she saw a glass of water, some painkillers and a tshirt laying for her. She sorted herself and headed downstairs.she was greeted by Eric stood by the stove cooking eggs.  
"What's this? Eric Washington cooking?" She mocks sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He turns to face her smiling her puffy cheeks and her eyes still lightly stained with eyeliner.  
"An apology for being a dick to you." He says turning back around to concentrate on the frying eggs.  
"Last night was apology enough,"she laughed.   
"Tonight do you want to do something?" He asked.  
"Like a date?" She looked questioning.  
"Yeah,I mean it doesnt have to be,I'd just like to go out is all." He put his head down concentrating on his food.  
"I'd love to but slight problem, you have a girlfriend." She said, evidently upset.  
"Yeah I was going to spend the day with her then meet you once everyone has gone to sleep." She stopped eating for a moment and looked at him lost for words. She thought last night would change something,she thought she had got him back and could finally leave her boyfriend, who as of late had been increasingly aggressive with her.  
"Sorry I forgot I had plans with Luna, we were going to live stream."  
"Oh,that's okay. Maybe tomorrow?" He asked obviously hopeful.  
"We'll see." She washed her plate,thanked him for the meal and then headed back to her room to get ready for the day. 

Eric was on a walk with his girlfriend, she was talking about her course and complaining about her professors,he couldn't seem to make himself listen though. His head was filled with how cold Solis acted when hed asked her on a date and how she seemed to almost be crying on the way back to her room. As he looked around at the snowy landscape he couldn't help but wish it was Solis who was clung to his arm.

When they returned to the cabin they were greeted with ryan and orion covered in tape surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper. "Hey guys. You alright there?" He questioned seeing them struggle.  
"Perfectly fine ," ryan smiled.  
"Howd you get tape in your hair?" He asked the two boys. Orion flushed red.  
"Well,you see we were alone and -"  
"Okay I've heard enough." Eric cut his younger brother off before he could over share like he usually did.   
"Have you seen solis or luna today?" Orion asked .  
"I saw Solis this morning but besides that no." Eric was worried. Solis and Luna are not the type to just disappear without telling their siblings where they were. They were there older sisters so they were cautious about not worrying them.  
"They might be in their room, they take ages to get ready." Ryan suggested.  
"How about I help these two wrap while you go look, Orion looks worried." His girlfriend whispered. God,he thought, how can a girl be so perfect for him and willing to date him and he still want someone else. He kissed her cheek before heading up the stairs to the twins' room.

He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until luna opened the door a jar and popped her head out. "What do you want ?" She asked with venom in her voice.  
"Orion was just wondering where you are so I came to look for you both." He said.  
"Well we're in here. Tell him if he needs us just come up."  
"What's wrong ?" He asked as she clearly didn't want him in the room.  
"Shes not well,I'm looking after her now if you dont mind I have an ill sister to deal with." With that she slammed the door in his face.

"Hes gone ," luna said softly as she sat next to Solis on her bed.  
"I still have feelings for him lu and he's here with his girlfriend and I haven't had the chance to shake them since prom." Solis never told the full story to Luna, she couldn't tell her sister that she and Eric had been in a relationship since he had got back from Australia and recently got a girlfriend despite his promises to be with her forever and she definitely could not tell her about the fact that they had slept together last night.  
"I know sol but look we have 3 days left,Christmas is on Saturday and then we go back home Monday, I know you can make it through. "She gave her sister a hug slightly rocking her.  
"Can we do a live stream tonight?" Solis asked." I just thought it would take my mind off of everything."  
"Sure hun."Luna smiled.  
\----------  
Fan account-  
Sun and Moon live stream recap:  
\- Both of our queens were wearing cute little Santa hats and matching jumpers.  
\- Solis was doing her smile she does when shes pretending to be okay  
\- she reassured everyone she was alright when questions were flooding in.  
\- they're enjoying the trip and said everyone is having fun and they're having their big meal tomorrow which they are cooking for.  
\- Luna hinted at a new launch  
\- Someone mentioned Soleric in the chat and I swear Sol's smile faltered slightly (Soleric is real guys)  
\- They gave hints as to what they had got for everyone for Christmas.  
\- Luna calling Oryan annoying little shits when they popped into the chat asking what they'd got.  
\- Someone asked about their plans for the new year and they said that the Harringtons were doing something all together.  
\- Solis said her and her boyfriend were doing great and that she missed him.  
-they sang a couple songs before saying goodbye  
\---------

It was Christmas eve and as tradition everyone was preparing for the giant Christmas eve meal. The Washington triplets and Vega were setting the table and cleaning while the rest were cooking. Solis was busy flitting about the kitchen acting as head chef as she was the best cook, she found this better than stopping and enabling Eric to talk to her ,they hadn't spoken since yesterday morning. She didn't want to feel second best so keeping her distance, she felt, was for the best. She saw the way he'd wrap his arms around his girlfriend to help her make stuffing. "You alright?" Luna whispered noticing Solis' obvious upset.  
"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?" She lied before walking off. She continued to prepare food and give instructions.   
Eventually went to get changed so they could take nice photos.   
Solis,dressed in her favourite baby pink two piece outfit walked into the kitchen to get the turkey from the oven.  
"You look amazing" she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Eric stood against the entryway to the kitchen. Why did he have to make things so difficult by looking that attractive?  
"Thanks," she said retrieving the turkey and putting it on the island.   
"What's up,you've not spoken to me for over a day now." He was obviously hurt by her evasiveness.  
"I've been busy," she lied.  
"Solis dont lie to me What's wrong?"  
"Eric, go sit with your girlfriend, I'll be in with the turkey soon."  
"So this is what it's about,Solis you know how I feel about you."  
" I dont Eric because I just feel I'm second best, I'm someone you can use for a quick fuck before heading back to play happy families."  
"Solis you arent exactly better,don't you also have a boyfriend ?"  
"Yes Eric I do but you know I'd drop him in an instant for you,you're just unwilling to do the same." at that moment Mary came into the kitchen.  
"Solis can you bring in the bird we have a surprise." The youngest of the Washingtons spoke.  
Solis and eric followed her into the dining room. Solis was shocked to see a very familiar man stood waiting.  
"Babe!" He yelled excitedly rushing to embrace her.Mary took the bird from her enabling Solis to hug him back.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I thought I'd Come surprise you,I haven't seen you in ages. I thought I'd check on you " That last part worried Solis,he needed to check on her.  
The enjoyed their meal before everyone retreated to their rooms.

Solis came down the next morning looking more than worse for were. "Merry Christmas .wait What's wrong?" Eric asked looking concerned at her as she sat next to him on the couch. " I heard yelling last night." Truth be told last night was not fun for Solis as soon as everyone went to bed her boyfriend let rip yelling about her going away,asking why she was in the kitchen with Eric, asking why she wasn't phoning him,why she hadn't invited him, a series of insults calling her selfish and a terrible girlfriend who he only kept around because she was nice to look at. She explained everything to Eric and he was lost for words. All he could do was hold her to prevent her from crying. He was fuming how could her boyfriend treat her like she was nothing and then it clicked,hed basically being doing that to her. "Sunshine,you know you mean the world to me right? You're such a kind and amazing person and he is no where near deserving your love." Solis didn't reply she was too focused on listening to the beating of his heart and breathing in his scent. When she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs she gave him a light kiss before going to get dressed.  
Everyone was opening gifts,vega was live streaming which was another tradition that was insisted upon. They were down to the last two presents,Ryan and Jasmine had got bored and were answering questions in the chat. Solis reached for the one that had her name written neatly and carefully, it didn't say who it was from but as soon as she opened the parcel she knew who it was from,it was a ring fashioned from a dog tag she recognized to be one of Eric's he wore in Australia, she smiled and place it on her finger,she looked up at him and gave him a smile. It was Eric's turn to open his present. He opened the gift to find a beautiful poetry book, as he flicked through he noticed familiar handwriting cover the back few pages,he couldn't help but get emotional thinking about the thought put into it. 

The day progressed with more food and alcohol being consumed. Eric hadn't had a single chance to speak to Solis all day and instead had to watch her and her boyfriend be romantic with eachother. Eric was talking with his girlfriend when he heard Solis do the laugh she uses when she is uncomfortable, he looks over to see her boyfriend's hand roam up her leg ,she didn't look happy "stop, " she said in a hushed voice but he continued. His behaviour continued and eric had had enough seeing how uncomfortable Solis was. Eric got up and grabbed her boyfriend by his shirt and threw him to the floor.   
"She said stop you disgusting bastard!" He yelled . Everyone froze,shocked by what just happened.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Her boyfriend yelled back.  
"I'm her friend and shes clearly uncomfortable." He yelled. His chest rose and fell quickly due to his anger,her boyfriend sat back next to her keeping his hands to himself. Solis suddenly got up and gestured for Eric to follow her. She didn't speak so he could tell she wasn't impressed. Once they had gotten to an empty room she erupted.  
"What the fuck Eric?" She yelled.  
"What do you mean? You clearly weren't uncomfortable." He was shocked at what just left her mouth.  
"Hes my boyfriend ,you didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did. No one should treat you like that."   
"Eric he can touch me if he wants."   
"No he fucking cant Solis,you're mine and you know that,you know he doesnt feel the same as me, he doesnt make you feel as safe as I do." Eric took her face in his hands and passionately kissed her,he pinned her against the wall as his hands gripped firmly at her hips. She melted into the kiss until he finally pulled away for breath.he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths.  
"Eric I'm scared of him. And you're right he isnt the same as you,you make me feel safe and secure." He carressed her cheek with his thumb.  
"Thank you for my present by the way." He said.  
"Thank you for mine as well ." She cupped his cheeks looking into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for being so possessive,it just bugs me I'm not him."  
"Dont apologise it's hot." And with that she fixed herself up and left the rejoin the group. Eric had to stay in the room a little while longer trying to calm down from the heated exchange. When he returned he learnt that Solis had come out saying she was fuming with him and didn't want to speak to him. He silently praised her because not only was that a brilliant cover but also meant their siblings would probably forced them to be alone at some point ,which worked well for him.

At their second dinner Eric sat next to Solis with their partners across from them. He sat with her hand in his,spinning the ring on her finger,it felt so natural she had to hold back a blush. As dinner progressed she got bored so decided to mess with him a bit. She rested her hand on his thigh and drew absent minded shaped too near to his crotch for his liking. If she was talking to him shed make sure at the time she was eating the most phallic shaped foods on possible. The dinner progressed and Solis was getting more infuriating and he was relieved when everyone started making their way to the living room and they were left to clean up. Solis took plates into the kitchen,Eric hot on her tail. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "When everyone is in bed meet me in the car,no arguments," he growled into her ear.  
"Yes sir." 

Everyone was finally asleep and Solis snuck down and out as quietly as possible.she had put a dress over her prettiest underwear she had brought with her so when her exposed skin hit the frosty night air she shivered, she made her way over to the car and slid into the back with Eric who was already sat,his shirt unbuttoned hanging off of his broad shoulders. He pulled her so she was sat on him as he kissed her cheek ,trailing his lips to her collar bone leaving a hickey there. She held him close not wanting to leave his side no matter what.

Eventually they headed back into the house. Eric did not let go of Solis' hand for the rest of the evening. They layed tangled up on the couch watching films and whispering sweet nothings to eachother. Eric loved Solis and that scared him ,what if he fucked it up. Solis didn't want to leave his side but if her boyfriend found her asleep with him it would end badly. 

The next morning Solis was sat downstairs fully dressed with Eric and phillip talking about the new year when she saw her boyfriend came downstairs holding bags. "Come on babe I've booked us a flight." He said.  
"Wait what?"she asked confused.  
"I booked us a holiday so were spending the new year in Dubai." He explained."So get your coat we need to go,you can call from the airport because we dont have long to get there."  
"Okay." She was obviously apprehensive, she didn't want to leave but she still got her coat and hugged both Phillip and Eric before going to get into the passenger seat of the care.

They drove for a while in silence until her boyfriend spoke.  
"Where were you last night?"


End file.
